Only You
by Mokona33
Summary: Haruka es el rey de Iwatobi, con una personalidad retorcida y un fetiche por las personas "exóticas", sus deseos son ordenes y todo aquel que le gustara, terminaría en su cama, después de una noche de sexo. Nunca había amado, era molesto e inútil según el. Sin embargo esos pensamientos cambian cuando conoce a Makoto Tachibana. [HaruMako] Denle una oportunidad! Por favor! ¿Si? uwu
1. Chapter 1

Hey!~ Bueno, aquí estoy otra vez con un nuevo fic, que no sera tan malvado como el de Mako suicida que por cierto también tengo que actualizarlo! Bien, advierto de una vez que este fic es Yaoi osea relación de hombre x hombre y si no te gusta esta clase de género, pues retírate. También aclaro que esta vez Haruka sera el seme y Makoto el uke, denle una oportunidad, por favor.

Este fic va a tener mucho "lemon" así que prepárense!

 **ANTES DE QUE COMIENCEN A LEER!**

 **Si estas leyendo desde una pc, te recomiendo que des click en las cuatro barritas de aquí abajo, esas que están al lado de las tres "A" y elijas una de las opciones que se te da: 3/4 o 1/2**

Sin más que decir, les dejo leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1 : Ojos esmeralda.**

El reino Iwatobi estaba lleno de pueblerinos alegres, nunca faltaba alimento y todos amaban a sus gobernantes que durante largas generaciones hicieron cambios en el pueblo, a veces para bien y otras para mal. La guerra nunca era bienvenida para aquel reino, no después de los diez años "innombrables", siempre se procuraba mantener la paz con los demás reinos y ayudarlos cuando estos estaban en crisis. Iwatobi era conocido por ser el reino de la "paz" y también por ser uno de los mejores exportadores de pescado ya que se encontraba ubicado cerca de la bahía.

No había persona que se quejara de la forma de gobierno, los impuestos eran moderados, nunca faltaba alimento y no podían quejarse de sus últimos Reyes. Después de haber sufrido diez años de guerra donde habían tenido unos horribles tiranos que solo deseaban más y más poder, se desato una horrible guerra de diez años y de ahí su nombre "Los diez años innombrables". Pero todo término cuando Hikaru Nanase gano la guerra, un hombre sensato y amable, por ende fue el nuevo rey de aquel devastado reino. Hikaru había dado lo mejor de sí para sacar adelante a los pueblerinos que habían sobrevivido a la devastadora guerra. Pronto se comprometió con aquella que sería su compañera de vida; Yoshino Mamoru, una joven de cabellos azabache igual que su prometido y ojos almendrados que a comparación de su esposo eran azules, después de un año de matrimonio Yoshino Nanase dio a luz a su primer y único hijo llamado Haruka Nanase de pelo azabache, ojos igual de azules como los de su padre y un rostro estoico que en dadas ocasiones ponía una expresión, se le educo como a todo un futuro rey, le quisieron, le consintieron y como era de esperarse su potencial para gobernar era igual o mejor que el de Hikaru, al cumplir dieciocho años a Nanase se le corono como el nuevo gobernante, ante la trágica muerte de sus padres cuando su carruaje se volcó al volver del reino Samezuka.

Todos sufrieron ante la pérdida de sus amados reyes pero, sabían que con Haruka no tendrían nada que temer. Y si, el azabache gobernaba de manera sutil, todo el mundo creía conocer a su rey pero estaban equivocados; amable y piadoso, pensaban ellos. Pero no, detrás de ese rostro estoico escondía su retorcida personalidad; era egoísta, masoquista, un tirano, egocéntrico y algo narcisista.

A la edad de veintidós años había logrado una gran alianza con el reino de Samezuka, pues el rey Matsuoka Rin era su amigo de la infancia, aquel joven de ojos escarlata y cabellos rojizos reinaba al lado de su reina Akira Kameru, una joven rubia de ojos negros, toda una belleza de mujer. Ah diferencia de Rin, Nanase mantenía su reino sin una reina a su lado, para él le era imposible casarse con alguien a quien no amara y después de todo él no podía amar a nadie que fuese el mismo.

Sin contar que tenía un fetiche con las personas de rasgos exóticos, todo aquel que cautivase a Haruka terminaba en su cama, después de toda una noche de sexo. No importaba si era hombre o mujer, siempre y cuando fuera una belleza sin igual.

\- Mi rey, os eh traído lo que ordeno – Hablo el señor Sasabe, el fiel escudero de Nanase y aquel que reclutaba a las personas, con la ayuda del juglar Hazuki Nagisa, traían a las más bellas que pudiesen encontrar.

El escudero miro a su rey.

\- Hacedlos pasar – Ordeno.

La gran puerta se abrió, lentamente las personas elegidas entraron, tres mujeres y tres hombres que vestían batas de color blanco hechas de seda, todos ellos habían sido elegidos por Hazuki y Sasabe, los llevaban al castillo, se les ordenaba desnudarse y se les daba un baño, después les daban la bata.

Eran llevados hacía el rey, después todo era cuestión de esperar su decisión. Haruka les esperaba con las piernas cruzadas apoyando su mentón en una de sus manos mientras que con la sostenía una copa de oro en la cual había un exquisito vino.

\- Elegid el que le apetezca mi señor – Dijo Nagisa, con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Veamos – Se levantó de su hermoso sofá aterciopelado, dejo su copa en una pequeña mesa y camino hacia aquellas hermosas personas, examinándolas de pies a cabeza. Todos sonreían arrogantes y se veía que no eran de su reino – Tu – Señalo a una joven mujer de pechos grandes.

\- Que buen gusto tiene – Alago Sasabe.

\- Es cierto – Hazuki asintió – Ahora os dejamos a solas – Y como había dicho, ambos rubios se llevaron los presentes que vestían batas, llevándoseles a una habitación cerca del calabozo y se les encerró, se cerró la puerta con cadena y candado.

\- Disculpa! ¿Por qué nos habéis encerrado? – Alego un joven de hermosas facciones que empezaba a forcejear la puerta intentando abrirla.

\- ¿QUÉ? – Grito un chico.

\- ABRID LA PUERTA! – Exigió una chica.

Pero Nagisa soltó una carcajada, les sonrió de manera perturbadora y dijo:

\- ¿Qué os deje salid? ¿Por qué debería? – Señalo a los prisioneros – No se puede confiar en vosotros y no podemos arriesgad la seguridad de mi querido Rey – Sonrió y agito las llaves en su dedo índice, sin decir nada más se alejó de aquella habitación ignorando por completo los gritos y suplicas de las y los jóvenes.

.

.

.

\- PARAD! OS RUEGO QUE PARE! – Grito la joven rubia desesperada, estaba siendo penetrada con una botella de vino, no había placer solo dolor.

\- ¿Estáis diciéndome lo que debo hacer? – Dijo el rey – Mentiste – Retiro la botella, se levantó de la enorme cama y limpio sus manos.

\- Yo… - Tartamudeo – Yo… no… soy… -

\- Idiota, sé que no eres viren ya me di cuenta – Se acercó la joven de ojos color ambarino, que estaba atada de las muñecas y le miro – Haz mentido - Se volvió hacía la mesa y toco el candelabro con velas encendidas – Pero… no lo volveréis haced ¿verdad? – Miro de reojo a la castaña.

\- Nunca jamás – Sonrió y el azabache también.

\- Lo sé, pero… - Hizo una pausa, tomo el candelabro y se acercó hacía la oji ámbar – Tengo que asegurarme y así estar seguro de que no lo volveréis haced – Y sin decir ni una sola palabra más, volteo aquel metal bañado en oro el cual poco a poco dejo caer la cera caliente de las velas sobre el abdomen de aquella chica.

\- ¿ESTÁIS LOCO? – La cera empezaba a quemar su piel y como era obvio, las lágrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos ambarinos – SOIS UN DEMENTE NO UN REY! – Dijo retorciéndose del dolor.

\- Vale, soy un demente, pero uno muy rico – Su rostro estoico formo una macabra sonrisa y acercando más las velas logro quemar la piel blanca de la rubia la cual empezó a llorar y gritar – Bueno es hora de que me vaya, cuídate– Le dijo con cinismo, luego dejo el candelabro en la mesilla y con paso lento salió de aquella enorme habitación.

.

.

.

Nanase se encontraba sentado en su gran trono de marfil cubierto por oro puro y un acolchonado asiento rojo aterciopelado. Cruzando su pierna, mientras apoyaba su codo en el brazo del trono, apoyando su mentón contra su mano, escuchando todo lo que su consejero real decía.

\- Lo mejor, mi señor, es haced alianzas con el reino de Ashford – Hablo un joven de cabellos azulados, ojos color lila y que portaba unas gafas, su nombre era Rei Ryugazaki, el consejero real.

\- Es muy inútil – Hizo un ademan con su mano libre dando a entender que no le interesaba ese reino – Cualquiera que se meta con ellos saldrán vencedor, pero nos puede ser de ayuda en algún momento, mandadles un obsequio y planead nuestra reunión – Y se cruzó de brazos.

\- Bien – Anoto algo en su pergamino – Señor, ahora solo queda aclarar sobre la reunión con el Rey Matusuoka – Acomodo sus gafas y miro a su gobernante, esperando una respuesta.

\- ¿Hoy? –

\- Si, hoy – El azabache abrió su boca pero le fue interrumpido – Ah y mi señor… también le quería recordar sobre el banquete con la princesa Hanamura Chigusa – Sonrió al ver como el oji azul se tensaba al oír aquel nombre.

\- Aghh – Se volvió a sentar de manera normal, ahora cubriendo su rostro con ambas manos restregándolas, en señal de estrés. – Canceladlo – Ordeno.

\- Denegado – Dijo el peli azul– Os recuerdo que, ella es vuestra prometida y si no queréis quedar mal, es mejor tener ese banquete – Miro al hombre que seguía con sus manos en su rostro.

\- Pero ella es tan… estresante – Suspiro – Además ¿Por qué casarme? Si puedo gobernar sin una reina a mi lado – El de lentes rio levemente al ver que su querido rey odiaba la idea de contraer nupcias con la joven princesa.

\- Mi señor, es necesario que vos consiga una reina, alguien que le dé un heredero que en un futuro lejano, pueda gobernarnos así como vos –

\- Bien, mandadle un hermoso adorno floral, el mejor que podáis encontrad y enviádselo como disculpa, así me librare de ella hoy – Toco su barbilla pensando en lo bueno que era, en lo inteligente y guapo que, él era.

\- Vale – Termino cediendo - Pero yo os aconsejo que deberíais dadle una oportunidad a la condesa, mi señor – Se cruzo de brazos – Ella es castaña y de ojos esmeralda, la mejor candidata – Sonrió nuevamente al ver el rostro estoico de su rey.

\- Turquesa, Rei, sus ojos son color turquesa – Dijo indignado.

La princesa Hanamura Chigusa era una joven de tan solo quince años de edad, de hebras castañas y ojos turquesa, era toda una belleza y su carácter era encantador, sin embargo ella era una princesa y era caprichosa cuando las cosas no se hacían a su manera. Provenia del reino de Aragon que tenía alianzas con Samezuka, la joven era buena amiga de la princesa Matsuoka Gou, la princesa pelirroja y de ojos escarlata, hermana del rey Rin.

Haruka no odiaba a Chigusa, pero sabía que sus personalidades no combinaban y no la veía como una mujer, era una niña, un estorbo según él, pero, la princesa amaba al rey de Iwatobi con todo su corazón y cada vez que él le mandaba algún pequeño detalle, su corazón, se aceleraba al cien por ciento. Su compromiso no se podía romper ya que Aragon podía tomar como ofensa el que Nanase rechazara a su hija y si fuese el caso de que Hanamura rechazara a Nanase, creerían que el azabache la había ofendido, porque, no había nadie que en el reino de Aragon e Iwatobi, no supieran lo enamorada que estaba la castaña del oji azul.

\- Alistad el carruaje, saldré ya mismo a Samezuka –Se levantó de su trono y salió de la sala principal.

.

.

.

Nunca había amado, era molesto e inútil y si alguna vez eso llegase a pasar, esa persona tendría que ser perfecto en todos los sentidos; belleza, amabilidad, bondad, y todo lo contrario a lo que él era.

El rey subió al carruaje verde jalado por dos caballos blancos, acompañado de su consejero real. Delante, su chofer y el escudero, Sasabe.

\- Majestad, cuidado por donde pisa, podría tropezar – Dijo Rei que caminaba al lado del azabache, tomando la mano de Haruka ayudándolo a subir.

El camino era largo, pero era pacifico, a lo largo del camino se podía ver los campos de cosecha y algunos pueblerinos que trabajaban en el campo, veía a los alegres niños que corrían y jugaban en el pequeño arroyo.

A lo lejos se podía ver como dos pequeños niños con capas cargaban pequeñas canastas llenas de manzanas, al igual que el mayor de ellos que parecía ser un joven varón, con una capa café que les cubría del sol, vestían ropas algo desgastadas, el mayor de ellos cantaba y gracias al movimiento continuo del carruaje fue que Nanase lo pudo oír bien, era una melodía gloriosa, encantadora, algo que te dejaba fascinado. El azabache miro en dirección a los encapuchados que para su desgracia no podía ver el rostro de aquel muchacho.

Pero por cosas del destino el viento sopo en dirección hacia ellos, haciendo volar hacia atrás las capaz de esos tres, una niña, un niño y…. El joven más… hermoso… que había visto en su vida. Castaño y de piel bronceada, ya que estaban un poco lejos de ellos no pudo apreciar el color de sus ojos.

Se paró rápidamente, una vez que el carruaje se acercó más a ellos, _ojos esmeraldas,_ unos hermosos ojos esmeraldas.

\- Mi señor, sentaos que os puede lastimar – Alego Rei tomando la muñeca del azabache.

\- Deteneos – Ordeno.

\- Lo siento, no podemos – Dijo al saber lo que el rey planeaba hacer, había visto como miraba a aquel "campesino" y no iba a permitir detener el carruaje.

\- Rei – Miro al de orbes lila, con una mirada que exigía hacerle caso a su petición.

\- Mirad la hora! Que si tardamos más el rey de Samezuka se enfadara con vos! – Nanase ignoro al peli azul que alzaba su reloj de bolsillo, pues fijo su mirada hacía la pequeña ventanilla y pudo ver como pasaban delante del joven castaño el cual ni siquiera miro el carruaje pero tenía una angelical sonrisa.

Y fue así como los caballos siguieron jalando del carruaje, dejando atrás a aquellos ojos esmeraldas.

De ahí en más, Haruka no olvido su sonrisa. Y de algo estaba seguro, buscaría a aquel chico por sí mismo y lo haría suyo.

* * *

¿Y bien, les gusto? ¿Merece continuación? Bueno, si es así por favor deja un hermoso comentario con opiniones y claro que acepto críticas constructivas.

Sean pacientes apenas estoy aprendiendo:'v

Disculpen los horrores ortográficos.

Bien les dejo~

Chao:3 -Se va por el suelo-


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Disculpen la tardanza pero, más vale tarde que nunca ¿Cierto?

 **ANTES QUE COMIENCEN A LEER!**

 **Si estas leyendo esto desde una pc , te recomiendo que hagas click en las cuatro barritas de aquí arriba, esas que están aun lado de las tres "A" y elijas una des las opciones que se te da: 3/4 o 1/2**

Sin más que decir, les dejo leer.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Su primer encuentro.**

El reino Samezuka estaba lleno de personas refinadas y excéntricas, pero eran de buen corazón. Siendo gobernados por el rey Matsuoka Rin y la reina Akira Matsuoka, ambos eran jovenes y parecía que su vida era prospera.

Pero, prospera en la vida de la mentira, un falso matrimonio y un salvaje amor prohibido con el comandante de su ejército, mejor amigo de la infancia y _amante_ , Sousuke Yamazaki, de cuerpo fornido, cabellos azabache y aquellos ojos de color aguamarina. Todo en si volvía loco al rey.

\- ¿Qué pasa querido? – Dijo la reina al ver que su esposo se perdía entre sus pensamientos.

\- Nada – Pronuncio amablemente.

El ambiente era tenso, pero era ignorado por ambos. Intentando dar la imagen de un matrimonio feliz, cuando era más que obvio que no era así. Akira amaba a su rey, Matsuoka entre palabras vacías, carentes de amor, la mantenía enredada ya que sabía bien que ella, por nada del mundo dudaría de fidelidad. Pobre reina.

.

Las trompetas se hicieron sonar ante la llegada del rey de Iwatobi y el escribano, Mikoshiba Seijuuro, presento a los recién llegados.

\- Rey de Iwatobi Nanase Haruka, en compañía de su consejero real Rei Ryugazaky y su fiel escudero Goro Sasabe – Dijo fuertemente el peli anaranjado.

En poco tiempo, ambos reyes en compañía de sus consejeros se encontraban en la sala de reunión del de ojos escarlata. Y aunque aquella junta era de suma importancia, el azabache no prestaba atención, estaba distraído pensando obviamente en el hermoso joven de ojos esmeraldas _¿Cuál sería su nombre? ¿Qué tan gloriosos serían sus gemidos? ¿Acaso sería virgen?_ Cada pregunta, cada duda, cada detalle le hacía sentir que en cualquier momento abandonaría aquella sala e iría directamente a buscar al castaño.

Deseaba intensamente hacerlo suyo y por eso le urgía terminar lo más pronto aquella plática. Era como un niño, uno caprichoso que deseaba un nuevo juguete del cual se aburriría rápidamente de él ¿No?

\- Mi señor – Hablo levemente un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos azul cielo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Ai? – Pregunto el rey Matsuoka a su consejero real, Aiichiro Nitori.

\- Me parece que el rey Nanase, no está prestando atención –Señalo a Haruka que miraba cierto punto imaginario en el gran ventanal de la habitación.

\- Haru – Dijo en tonó furioso, pero el aludido le hizo caso omiso – Haru – Volvió a decir, esta vez chasqueando los dedos frente al rostro estoico del azabache.

Pero el de ojos zafiro no respondió y Matsuoka enfado al ser ignorado de manera tan _vil_ , le tuvieron zarandear para que despertara de aquel trance y es que el pensar en el castaño, le hacía mal.

\- ¿Qué pasa? – Pronuncio con notable enojo.

En cuestión de segundos, una vez más, se armó aquella típica pelea que ambos reyes hacían cuando se reunían, ambos se conocían desde pequeños y las peleas era algo normal en ellos.

La gran puerta de madera de aquella habitación fue abierta de un golpe, dejando ver a una bella princesa pelirroja muy furiosa.

\- VOSOTROS DOS DEJAD DE PELEAR! – Grito exasperada la princesa de ojos escarlata, que apenas había entrado a la habitación y puso fin a la discusión infantil de ambos reyes.

\- Siempre poniendo orden, mi dulce princesa – Hablo Ryugazaki, con tono seductor mientras besaba delicadamente la mano de la pelirroja.

\- N-No, d-digo… no fue n-nada – Un gran sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la princesa.

Nanase, Matsuoka y Aiichiro, rodaron los ojos ante la escena que presenciaban. El consejero de Iwatobi amaba la belleza y para él, Matsuoka Gou, era la belleza en persona y era normal que sucediera algo como eso. Todos salieron de la habitación dando por terminada la reunión, dejando solos a la joven princesa y al consejero real del azabache.

.

.

\- Haru… ¿Te ha pasado algo?- Volvió a hablar el pelirrojo, claramente preocupado por el comportamiento de Nanase.

\- Nada en especial –

\- Pero estáis más distraído de lo normal, no me digas que… ¿Acaso tú te ena…- Le fue imposible terminar su frase, pues le habían tomado del hombro bruscamente y besaban sus labios de una manera necesitada.

Haruka rodo los ojos con notable fastidio, no era nuevo para el ver esa clase de cosas entre Rin y el comandante del ejército de Samezuka, Sousuke Yamazaki.

\- Cof… cof – Aclaro si garganta en un intento de llamar la atención, al ver que el par de enfrente no tenían intenciones de parar su apasionado besuqueo.

\- B-Basta – Dijo Rin sumamente sonrojado – IDIOTA! He dicho que te detengas, que estamos frente a Haru – Golpeo la cabeza del más alto

\- Tsk – Sousuke chasqueo su lengua y se cruzó de brazos – Vale, entonces, Nanase vete ya de aquí – Apunto con su pulgar el gran pasillo, con su rostro ceñudo al no poder besar libremente a su amado rey.

\- Bastardo…- Trago sus palabras al ver la cara del pelirrojo suplicando que, les dejara a solas y así lo hizo.

.

Sin perder su tiempo llamo a su consejero y se reunió con Sasabe, se despidió de Matsuoka y de Yamazaki, beso la mano de Akira al igual que la de Gou. Y una vez que salieron del enorme reino, el cielo ya había oscurecido ¿Tanto habían durado en el reino Samezuka? Se preguntó el rey de Iwatobi. El carruaje siguió su trayectoria y Nanase seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, eso le desesperaba de sobre manera, el seguir pensando en aquel simple campesino, seguro y una vez que le dijera su propuesta, sería como los demás, interesado e hipócrita. En muchos aspectos, le importaba poco su nombre, su edad, si tenía esposa o no, siempre y cuando pudiese tenerlo gimiendo en su cama, inclusive podía suceder que el joven no fuese virgen y tuviese la misma mentalidad que la suya. Tal vez y era la primera vez que el veía a alguien tan hermoso como el castaño ya que, Sasabe y Hazuki siempre eran los encargados de reunir a las más " _hermosas"_ personas para satisfacerle, nada más.

.

Cuando llegaron al reino de la paz, Iwatobi, el de ojos color zafiro se dirigió inmediatamente a su gran habitación, dejaría de pensar en el oji esmeralda y dormiría, al fin y al cabo ya había hecho todo sus deberes del día y es que Nanase era, en términos simples, un rey caprichoso.

.

.

.

La mañana llego más rápido de lo normal, las alondras cantaban y revoloteaban por el cielo azul, canto que hizo que Nanase despertara y se moviera pesadamente de su lugar sintiendo como alguien se aferraba firmemente a sus caderas, un gran bulto de sabanas, unos horribles ronquidos y lo que supuso que era saliva seca en sus manos, todo eso indicaba que alguien había dormido con él rey, no, más bien era que un intruso se había colado en la mitad de la noche a su habitación, supondría que aquella persona no era nada más ni nada menos que su odioso juglar.

\- Levántate ya Nagisa – Y de manera poco delicada, despego al rubio del sofocante agarre.

\- Mmmhh – Musito entre sueños, ignorando al de ojos color zafiro.

El joven rey frunció el ceño y después de haberse levantado, tiro de las sabanas en las cuales se envolvía el molesto juglar, tirándole al frio suelo.

\- HARU-CHAN! QUE MALO – Replico enojado, cubrió su rostro adolorido y luego se levantó del suelo – Antes amaba que me metiera en vuestra cama, mi señor – Dijo en tono coqueto, ignorando lo sucedido, acercándose al azabache con un seductor movimiento de caderas.

\- Pero no para dormir – Repuso en tono frívolo, ignorando los intentos de seducción de su juglar.

\- Entonces – Hazuki pasó su mano sobre el pecho de su rey - ¿Por qué no jugamos ahora? – Paso ambas manos por detrás de cuello del más alto, manteniendo poca distancia entre sus rostros y prosiguió – Tengamos diversión ma… - Le fue imposible seguir, la gran puerta de aquella habitación se abrió, dejando ver al consejero Ryugazaki cruzado de brazos.

\- Vaya, se ve que los juglares solo pierden su tiempo – Alego el peli azul, haciendo su típico ademan de acomodar sus gafas – Retiraos que nuestro rey estará muy ocupado – Y se cruzó de brazos nuevamente.

\- Hahaha~ Pero que celoso eres Ryugazaki – Respondió de manera antipática, se despegó del rey y luego de manera despreocupada camino hacía la salida – Solo quería darle un poco de diversión matutina – Dijo antes de salir y cerrar la gran puerta de madera, dejando al rey de ojos zafiros con su consejero real.

.

\- El baño está listo, mi señor – Le dijo al de cabellos azabache el cual solo se limitó a asentir.

El baño era lo mejor, la gran tina llena de agua tibia y perfumada, todo era relajante y más para el gobernante de Iwatobi, quien, amaba el agua aún más que el sexo. Era feliz con aquel liquido transparente y podía durar horas en aquella bañera o bien, estar nadando en su amplia piscina _natural_ , eso y que le llevasen a alguien con hermosas facciones, el sexo en el agua también era buena idea. Una vez que encontrase al castaño, podría probar hacerlo en la tina, apreciando sus gemidos y dejando marcas en todo su cuerpo, tocando por _aquí_ , lamiendo _allí_ , metiendo eso por _ahí_ ….

Ante sus pensamientos tan pecaminosos, se éxito, su erección creció más al seguir con sus "dulces alucinaciones" hasta que empezó a palpitar, sin decir nada arreglo aquel excitante asunto con una de sus manos, aun dentro del agua.

.

Una vez que su baño termino, se vistió con su hermoso traje blanco con bordes dorados, una pequeña corbata con un pequeño zafiro en medio de ella, sus largas botas cafés y su gran capa roja. La vestimenta digna de un rey, hecha con las mejores telas del mundo, por los mejores sastres que podían existir y con una elegancia sin igual.

\- Vuestra belleza es excepcional – Dijo Rei, pero el joven azabache seguía con su rostro estoico – Bueno, el itinerario de hoy es muy corto – Ambos hombres empezaron a caminar.

Una vez que habían llegado a la sala del trono, el rey tomo asiento en su gran tono de marfil bañado en oro y su consejero aun lado de él, estando de pie, le dicto todos sus deberes, haciéndolos uno por uno hasta que termino.

" _Hacer esto" "Dictar aquello" "Firmar aquí" "Sentenciar a ese" "Recordar cosas" "Poner atención" "No hacer eso" "Comportarse"_

Había tantas cosas que realmente le molestaban de ser un rey, ¿Por qué sus padres tenían que haber muerto tan jovenes? Si no hubiesen muerto, él podía ser un poco más libre, sin embargo a pesar de todas aquellas cosas tan "aburridas" también admitía que era bueno ser gobernante. Estaba en lo más alto y nadie podía juzgar su palabra pues él era el rey.

\- Bien, entonces iré a cabalgar – Dejo su gran capa sobre su trono, después se dirigió hacía su gran establo.

Entro en aquel enorme establo lleno de caballos, buscando entre tantos de ellos a su hermoso corcel negro, sin esperarse que alguien le tomase por el hombro desprevenido.

\- ¡HARUKA! – Grito una voz femenina, abrazándole por detrás.

\- ¿Hana? – Dijo el rey - ¿Qué hacéis aquí? – Le pregunto, ocultando por completo su enojo al tener a la joven princesa ahí mismo.

\- Pues nada. Hahaha~ - Rio con aquella muy conocida risa "falsa", la risa aguda y aniñada.

\- Vale…- Hizo una pausa, procesando sus próximas palabras - ¿Queréis venir conmigo? –

\- ¡ESPERABA A QUE ME LO DIJERAÍS! – Sonrió felizmente, luego, alzo un poco su vestido dejando ver sus pies – Mira, mira que me eh puesto mis botas –

\- Valla, sí que estas preparada para todo –Halago a la joven, aun cuando en verdad deseaba ignorarla.

.

\- ¿A qué me veo muy linda hoy? - Pregunto Hanamura, arriba de su corcel mirando al joven y apuesto rey que iba a un lado de ella.

\- Más que linda – Respondió el azabache.

La joven pareja cabalgo hacía el pueblo, siendo la molesta princesa la que había entablado una larga y aburrida conversación, en la cual el oji zafiro no tenía derecho a quejarse pues, tenía que ser un caballero con aquella molesta "mocosa".

Y una vez habiendo llegado al pueblo, bajaron de sus caballos dejándolos al cuidado de un joven carpintero, que cuidaba de su caballo cuando solo venia el rey a visitar su pueblo. No era raro ver al azabache rondando por las calles de aquel pacifico pueblo, pues le gustaba distraerse de vez en cuando.

Chigusa, una vez más, arrastro al rey por todos los puestos que le atraían la atención, mirando entretenida las artesanías de aquel reino. En cambio, Haruka miraba hacía todos los lados en busca del castaño

\- …uka –

-¡Haruka! – Llamo insistente la castaña mirando al rey con un puchero.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –

Antes de dejar responder a la joven, un pequeño llanto llamo la atención de aquellos dos, ambos buscaron con su mirar el dueño de aquel llanto encontrándose a sí una niña con ojos llorosos, en compañía de un niño quien intentaba inútilmente consolarla. Hanamura no tardo en acercarse aquel par de niños.

\- ¿Pero porque están llorando vosotros dos? – Pregunto ella al par de niños.

\- Que nos hemos separado de nuestro hermano – Respondió la niña de ojos agua marina, casi parecidos a los de la princesa.

\- Y ahora no sabemos dónde está – Aclaro el niño castaño y ojos del mismo color.

\- ¿Así que se han perdido? – Intervino Nanase, observando como ambos niños asentían.

Y así, una vez más el destino había arruinado sus planes de búsqueda del joven oji esmeralda. Primero la princesa de Aragón y ahora aquel par de mocosos.

Haruka no era especialmente un fanático de los niños, sin embargo, aquel par era diferente pues no les había molestado su inútil presencia y eso era algo sorprendente, al menos para el azabache.

\- Vale, entonces, decidme ¿Cómo se llaman? – Pregunto Hanamura.

\- Yo soy Ran y él es Ren, somos gemelos – Dijo la pequeña señalando a ambos.

Después de una corta platica sobre cómo se habían perdido, los cuatro empezaron la búsqueda del hermano mayor de los gemelos, preguntando en los puestos, sin ningún éxito.

.

\- Sería mejor si nos dijeran como es su hermano – Expreso el azabache, mientras que ambos niños se miraron dudosos, luego asintieron para sí mismos.

\- ¡Nuestro hermano es muy bueno! –

\- ¡Es el mejor! ¡Y es muy alto! –

\- Si, si, él nos ayuda y siempre nos canta cuando estamos tristes –

Ambos tenían intenciones de seguir con la descripción poco "descriptiva" de su hermano mayor y lo harían si no fuese porque detrás de los mayores, a unos cuantos metros, se encontraba su amado hermano mayor aun lado de una fuente, buscando con la mirada. Los pequeños sonrieron haciendo que tanto Haruka como Chigusa voltearan para ver quien había provocado aquella reacción a los gemelos.

El castaño miro hacía su dirección y a Nanase se le había parado el corazón cuando vio como aquel joven corría hacia ellos, sin embargo no llego hacía el si no al par de niños que abrazaron al instante al oji esmeralda.

\- ¡Vosotros dos! ¡¿En que estabais pensando?! – Expreso preocupado el castaño.

\- Lo sentimos hermano – Dijeron al mismo tiempo, ambos con lagrimillas en los ojos.

\- Vale, pero no lo vuelvan a hacer, que casi me da un infarto –

Aquella voz, su dulce y melodiosa voz había dejado boquiabierto al rey de Iwatobi, era mucho más perfecto de lo que había imaginado, el hombre más perfecto que había visto en su vida estaba frente a él, diciéndole quien sabe que cosas con esa hermosa sonrisa, la más perfecta y bella sonrisa que nunca antes le habían regalado.

\- Muchas gracias, estoy muy agradecido con vosotros – Hablo el castaño, inclinándose en signo de agradecimiento.

\- ¿Qué dices? No ha sido nada – Dijo la princesa con una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿Y tú como te llamas? –

Nanase despertó de su trance, atento a lo que el oji verde iba a decir.

\- Oh claro, discúlpenme por no presentarme antes – Articulo con un pequeño sonrojo – Mi nombre es Makoto, Makoto Tachibana y soy el hermano mayor de estos pequeños – Dicho esto, abrazo a los pequeños. - ¿Y ustedes? –

Hubo una gran pausa, ¿Acaso " _Makoto"_ no sabía quiénes eran?

\- Oh… bueno yo soy Hanamura Chigusa, princesa de Aragón – Ante esto, el castaño algo avergonzado, beso la mano de la princesa.

\- Yo soy Haruka Nanase, rey de Iwatobi –

\- Yo… yo… lo siento, pero que falta de respeto ha sido la mía – Dijo lamentándose por su tonto comportamiento.

Aquella escena era divertida, el pobre castaño seguía disculpándose aun sin haber hecho nada malo. Ante aquel suceso, para Haruka, era el momento perfecto para intervenir en aquel primer encuentro.

\- Descuida, no has hecho nada malo – Hablo de manera seductora, tomando la mano del oji esmeralda y besándola delicadamente.

Y fue así como Makoto Tachibana, había explotado de la vergüenza, con su rostro rojo como un tomate, miraba nervioso a su rey.

Porque Nanase no solo era el rey de Iwatobi, también era el rey en el arte de la seducción.

* * *

¿Y qué les pareció? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo?

Recuerden que acepto criticas constructivas, las cuales las pueden dejar en un hermoso comentario.

Y disculpen los horrores ortográficos.

Bien les dejo~

Chao! -Se monta en su patito de hule-


End file.
